The invention relates to a method for controlling a hydronic heating/cooling system in which liquid is led along a main supply pipe to a supply manifold and distributed in the manifold into heating loops, the heating loops returning to a return manifold, and at least one of the manifolds having actuators for controlling the flow in the heating loops.
The invention further relates to a hydronic heating/cooling system comprising a main supply pipe, a main return pipe, at least one supply manifold, at least one return manifold, heating loops from the supply manifold to the return manifold, and actuators for controlling the flow in the heating loops arranged to the supply manifold and/or the return manifold.
Yet further the invention relates to a software product of a control system of a hydronic heating/cooling system in which liquid is led along a main pipe to supply manifold and distributed in the manifold into heating loops, the heating loops returning to a return manifold, and at least one of the manifolds having actuators for controlling the flow in the heating loops.
In hydronic heating systems the liquid acting as medium is typically led along a main supply pipe to a supply manifold. The heating pipes forming the actual heating loop extend from the supply manifold and, having made a loop in the space to be heated, return to a return manifold. Valves controlling the liquid flow in the heating pipes are arranged to either the supply manifold or return manifold or both. The valves are actuator-operated and the operation of the actuators is controlled by a control system. Controlling the actuators is quite complex, and it is necessary to take into consideration in the control system several things related to temperature control, reliable operation of the system, and acoustic problems caused by the system, for instance. An example of a hydronic heating system is described in the document JP 2001004157. The energy to the system can be provided by a heat pump. In such a case, the system is typically provided with a pressure controlled by-pass valve for preventing internal over-pressure in the heat pump. Another solution is to completely remove a thermostat and actuator from at least one loop such that there is always flow in one loop. Such a solution wastes energy, however.